merseysidefgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Blinkaji
Lloyd "Blinkaji" Toadington is a member of the prestigious Gang of the Croakers ''and one of the dudes in the ''MFGC. As well as his obvious affinity for frogs ''and ''toads, he is known for being one of two people who play BlazBlue: Central Fiction at local sessions. Background Early Life Not much is known about the early life of Lloyd, since it's hard to define considering he's like 10 or something. But basically his mentor figure was a wise, giant african bullfrog with a pompadour called Ringo. Ringo was the former leader of the Gang of the Croakers, which aimed to defend toads and toad rights across the globe. Most of the cool shit them toads did was basically playing the phenomenal fighting game experience, BlazBlue: Central Fiction and thinking about the nature of toads in a modern society, and how fucking cool it is to have a toad with a pompadour be like an actual thing that exists in real life. But sadly, like in every MFGC backstory, the fun times had to come to an end. Agents from the Mcninjer Foundation heard about how there were croakers who were not dead, so they decided to try and correct that. One winter afternoon, a good like fifty Mcninjers infiltrated Toad City #2765 and tried to force the amphibians to play Dead or Alive 6, a pretty shit fighting games that's kinda like Rock, Paper, Scissors (but worse). Obviously the croakers had to resist, so they threatened to shoot Lloyd, in order to persuade the frogs to play a most unlawful game. As the shot was fired, Ringo (legend that he is) jumped in front of the Hydrochloric Bullet, which also skillfully clipping all of the agents with the extended hitbox on his nice pompadour. As Ringo was dissolving out, he passed on leadership to Blinkaji, along with a sick cheatbox in order to lead the Gang of the Croakers. Croakin' It After relocating to the merseyside, it did not take llong to find the leader of the Mcninjers. Thinking to take him down in order to ensure safety for the toads, Lloyd sought to put an end to his reign of terror and IB air throws. Unfortunately, [[Conrad|''Hotdogs]] knew that he was approaching, and managed to place a 'hydrochloric curse' on him, which would force him to play ''Guilty Gear Xrd REV 2 ''for a good while. As he left, Conrad left these words with Blinkaji: "If you want revenge, get rekt, or get good." Deciding that the only way forward was to join the MFGC, Lloyd set forward to both hone his abilities in ''Guilty Gear, and to also shill BBCF at all possible opportunities. Before setting off to new Horizons (shit venue), he visited a magical pirate in order to acquire his speech pattern, in order to blend in with the dockside scousers that roam the MFGC. This didn't really fucking work if we're bein' honest, but Curly dunnae like this shit anyways so it'll do. Munchy Match Arc For some reason, Lloyd attracted a good chunk of money matches, from two main adversaries, Snooze and Woeger. Although managing to win all money matches with these two, his toad pride was severely damaged for each game the opponents managed to take. To add to this catastrophe, the money matches with Woeger did not follow traditions, with the young BBTAG player showing up with a BBTAG soundtrack and some custard creams, instead of the sacred Monster Munch and 50p coin. It is also worth mentioning that Lloyd did not infact eat any of the biscuits, a wild competitor Nav appears to claim them as his own, Lloyd has never brought this up to him before. Fall of the Ninjer Realising that Conrad could still be eliminated without direct actions on his part, Blinkaji got his toads to use their tongues to drag Callum's train that was supposed to go to Chester into Toad City #2765, the weirdly dodgy name for the hideout of the toads. Once there, an elite toad warrior, Gonbanrei, managed to use his telekinetic poisonous abilities and Conrad matchup knowledge to turn his own hydrochloric acid against him. By this time, Lloyd decided that revenge prob wasn't the best idea, considering that Callum had accounted for indirect assassination with his curse. This meant that Lloyd was cursed to infinitely get rekt, until the end of time, like literally forever. To add to the disaster, fucking Ronnie Shitdogs came back as a fucking robot. Like cmon snooze I thought you were on my side here, why did you do that what the fuck. Category:Guilty Gear Player Category:BlazBlue Player Category:Young Blood Category:The Guy Who Made This Shitty Wiki